A Lesson Learned
by dawson.noswad
Summary: **NSFW** A "One Shot" in which Alison teaches Emily a very important lesson. First fic, please review with feedback. Enjoy ;)


**This fic is rated M (NSFW)**

Alison quietly emerged from the ensuite bathroom, slowly approaching the end of the bed. On the bed, Emily lays oblivious to her surroundings, wearing nothing but an old college swim tank and boycut undies. She's reading over one of her old text books to refresh her memory. "Ahem" Ali says as she stands with her hands on her hips. " Did you really leave this reading until the very last minute?" In an authoritative voice.

"Wha-" Emily is rendered speechless when she looks up from her book, and peers over her glasses to see Ali standing there with her blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders. She is dressed in one of Emilys white button downs and sporting a black tie. The shirt is undone enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. Alison slowly starts to remover her tie with a devious look in her eye.

Emily gulps, her mouth has gone dry."Ali, what are you-" Emily stopped again, only this time because she is interrupted by Alison slowly crawling up her body. As she begins to speak, Ali places one finger over Emilys lips to quiet her. She then removes Emilys glasses, placing them on her own face while slowly rising so she is straddling Emilys lap.

" It's Mrs. Dilaurentis-Fields, and leaving your reading to the very last minute makes you a very bad girl, wouldn't you agree, Emily?" Emily now realizes what is happening and answers with a nod as she places her book on the bed side table.

"Bad girls need to be punished so they learn their lesson" Alison says as she slowly begins to raise emily's hands above her head " Wouldn't you agree?" Emily gulps again and nods. " Say "Yes Mrs. DiLaurentis - Fields" Ali says sternly. " Yes, Mrs. DiLaurentis- Fields". Before Emily realizes what's happening, her hands are tied above her head. Ali has a look in her eyes of seduction and control, that is unlike anything she has seen before, and she likes it alot.

Ali rolls Emily over in one swift motion so she is now with her hands on the head board of the bed with Ali right behind her. Emily moans as can feel Ali pushing her pelvis into her from behind. Ali begins to suck Emilys earlobe, before making her way down her neck to her shoulder. Once Ali reaches Emilys shoulder she feels Ali's arm reach between her legs first spreading them, and then reaching forward to swipe two of her fingers from Emilys clit, down her centre, and all the way up her back. Ali cant help but let out a moan herself with this action. She can feel Emilys wetness through her panties. Emilys legs buckle when she feels the motion and it just leaves her wanting more. So much more.

"Please-" Emily begs, when she looses contact from Ali, only to feel a sharp sting on her behind when Ali smacks it. Once. Twice. and a third time. The feeling turns Emily on even more. She feels her wetness growing. "Bad girls deserve to be spanked, don't they Emily?" Emilys forehead is resting on the headboard and she bites her own arm in an attempt to control herself. " Yes, Mrs. Dilaurentis- Fields".As she responds she feels Ali quickly rip off her underwear. Leaving her struggling to stay upright. She feels Ali push up behind her again. The contact making her waver. She feels hot breath on her ear. " Im want you. Im going to have you." as Ali grabs each of Emilys breasts with her hands and squeezes her nipples. Emily lets out a louder moan. She then sighs at the loss of contact when she feels Ali move away.

That feeling is only temporary as she feels Ali spread her legs once again, even further. She feels movement on the bed, only to peer down to see Ali has laid on her back with her head between Emilys legs. " Sit on my face Emily", Ali purrs. Emily takes a deep breath to prepare herself for the undeniable pleasure she knows shes about to experience. She lowers herself slowly, careful not to smother Ali only to feel Ali grab her thighs to pull her even closer. Ali begins to lick, suck and kiss every inch of Emilys center. For the next while all that can be heard is a beautiful harmony of moaning, and screaming, until Emily cums hard directly into Alisons mouth. Emily is Alisons favorite flavour. Emily can not longer hold herself up as Ali removes herself from between her. Ali helps Emily turn herself to lay down, before once again straddling her.

She removes the tie from Emilys hands, takes her glasses off of her face to slide onto Emilys while placing a gentle kiss to her nose. She then picks up the book from the night stand and slides it into Emilys hand " Good girl- I think you've learned your lesson."

Thank you for reading my very first fanfic ever!! Please review/ leave prompts for future stories if you'd like!

My Tumblr is : dawsonspks


End file.
